guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snaring Course
Overview Summary #Speak with Kai Ying. #Speak with Kai Ying again to begin your test. #Use snaring and kiting to force Zho into submission. #Speak with Kai Ying again. #See Instructor Ng for your reward. Obtained from :Instructor Ng in Shing Jea Monastery Requirements :*Having the Insignia quest for your primary profession active on your Quest Log. :*Being one of the following as your primary or secondary profession: :** Warrior :** Ranger :** Assassin :** Elementalist Skills given :The following skills are given upfront, not as a reward: : |- align="center" valign="top" /Skills}} |} Reward :*500 XP :*50 Gold Dialogue :", it is time that you learned the arts of snaring and kiting. Snaring lets you slow your foe's movement. Kiting is the act of using movement to make yourself a difficult target while attacking your foe mercilessly. Zho, one of our Ranger instructors, will assist us with this exercise. Slow her down and inflict enough damage upon her that she submits to your skill. Are you ready?" :"By accepting this quest you will abandon other advanced training quests and put yourself into a separate training arena from the rest of your party, if applicable." Walkthrough After you have accepted the quest you must talk to Instructor Ng again and choose the "I want to enter the arena" option. This will teleport you to the Shing Jea Dojo where you will meet your sparring partners. Talk to Kai Ying ''twice to start the actual fight. The status of Zho will switch from green (NPC) to red (foe) and you will be attacked. Simply keep using your newly acquired skill while attacking Zho. Zho will run away several times, but you should catch up easily. When you have achieved the goal (survive for 2 minutes or bring down the health of Zho to about 30%) their status will switch back to green. The gate of the Dojo will open and you can return to the Monastery and talk to Ng again for your reward. A easier way to achieve this is simply block the arch like doorway to prevent her from moving in the first place. She might attack you once in a while, but nothing serious. Just keep attacking her until her health is down to below 30%. Notes & Tips If you haven't explored the Monastery Overlook or done the starting tutorial quest, it is a good idea to use this time to explore because all the gates are open. Since you get the needed skills in advance, there is actually no need to complete the quest immediately. If you accept the quest (getting the skill) but then abandon it, you can come back when you have access to all secondary classes. You can then proceed to take the quest each time while being a different secondary class. This will gain free skills for these classes too. Doing this for all of Instructor Ng's quests, you will have to wait to collect the 5,000 XP from the quest rewards, but it will net you at least 10 free skills. Category:Factions quests Category:Insignia quests